


Miraculous Friday

by Michelle_Evans



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Identity Reveal, pls be kind its my first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_Evans/pseuds/Michelle_Evans
Summary: Hawkmoth's newest victim Solemate is out to give Ladybug and Chat Noir a whole lot more than they bargained for. And maybe more than they wanted to know.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is both my first real fic and my first for this fandom, so please do be kind. Also if anyone would like to be a beta reader, I wouldn't say no. First chapter is short 'cause I'm still finding my feet. That also means rating and characters are subject to change, so keep an eye on that to know when you may want to duck out.

Rushing from class to part time job, to family dinner, and at each step being told by someone that you need to put in more, that you’re lazy, “in my day I had it much worse, you should be grateful!”

The final breaking point was her boss at the place where she was interning (without pay), the boss who did nothing all day but demand she bring him coffee or lunch, the boss who spent more of the year at his holiday house than in the office. It was that boss berating her for a botched coffee order, telling her that maybe she would care more about this company if she were in his shoes that did it.  
He was so busy going on that he didn’t even notice the purple butterfly coming in his window or landing on her tablet. He didn’t even notice when the butterfly mask came over her face. No, his first clue that something was amiss was her interrupting him with “Yes Hawkmoth.”

Suddenly overcome with purple black goo, she emerged as a caricature of herself. And though he automatically stepped back away from her, Mr. Wilson tried to save face by demanding to know what she thought she was doing.  
“I’m going to give everyone the chance to walk in each other’s shoes!”  
She tapped on her tablet, and suddenly Mr. Wilson found himself sitting at his secretary’s desk… in his secretary’s body, looking at himself and his akumatised intern through the frosted glass wall of his office. Before he had a chance to even react, his office window shattered and she was gone, released on to the city of Paris.

_Solemate, I am Hawkmoth. I will grant you the power to make everyone walk a mile in someone’s shoes. In return, you must bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to properly get into it now, hope I can keep this up

Marinette sat at her desk trying to work on the extra homework Mme Mendeleiev gave them because of her absence from their last class. Unfortunately, she couldn’t get Alya to help her because she wouldn’t stop talking about the last akuma battle where Ladybug and Chat Noir had swapped their miraculous.  
“And did you see how Lady Noir’s braid was her tail? She was still so totally in control even with powers she’d never used before AND while having to guide Mr. Bug through how to use her powers! There isn’t anything she can’t do!” Alya continued to gush.

Marinette begged to differ because she certainly couldn’t figure out his physics problem and Alya didn’t seem like she would be any help any time soon.  
“Uh huh, Ladybug is pretty great, but could we maybe get back to this problem?”

“Oh girl, did I show you?” Alya interrupted. “I managed to get some awesome footage for the Ladyblog!”

She shoved her phone in the other girls face to show her the footage she had of Lady Noir blocking Reflekdoll’s beams with her baton, while instructing Mr. Bug on how to use the yoyo as a shield.

“And I wasn’t even in danger because I was already Reflekta, so no one was paying attention to me!”

Marinette doubted she wasn’t in any danger because she’d seen the structural damage Reflekdoll had been causing. But she had already gone over this with Alya numerous times, both as herself and as Ladybug, and it just seemed like the message wasn’t going to sink in. Looking back, she should have realised it was a lost cause after she was kidnapped by The Pharaoh to be a sacrifice, and still put herself in danger to get something for the Ladyblog.

“Alya!” Marinette tried louder this time. “Yes, Ladybug is great, but we really need to get this done!”

“Girl calm down. It’s Friday, we’ve got the whole weekend to finish this homework”

Marinette sighed. She didn’t want to have this on her mind the whole weekend. After everything built up on her and Max got akumatised again, she’d been trying a lot harder to stop her schedule from getting so full all at once again, and she knew if she let this homework sit around, it would just make everything that much harder. She obviously wasn’t going to get anything more out of Alya though, her mind was occupied. She sighed, closed her notebook and turned to face Alya.

“I suppose you’re right, but if I’m not gonna finish this work now, I’m needed in the bakery so maybe you should head off.” Marinette said, giving Alya an out.

“Yeah I guess so.” Alya said, heading for the door. “Hey lemme know if you’re gonna do anything fun this weekend, I’m totally down for getting the girls together for a day out!”

And the trapdoor fell shut behind her, and Marinette was left in silence once more. She let out a breath as Tikki came out of her hiding place.

“Don’t worry Marinette, I’ll help you with your physics problems.”

Marinette smiled. “Thanks Tikki, I know I can always count on you to be there for me”

She giggled a little as her kwami came up and hugged her cheek, but the moment was cut short by the distant sound of screams. Marinette’s head shot up towards the sound before grabbing her phone and checking the news alerts. She groaned when she saw that there was in fact an akuma wreaking havoc through the business district. Tikki was looking over her shoulder at the phone and turned to give Marinette a grim look.

“Well I guess I actually _will_ be putting off that homework,” she sighed. “Tikki Spots on!”

As the magic of the miraculous transformed her, Marinette thought about how good it felt to be Ladybug again. She hadn’t needed to transform since her stint as Lady Noir, and it almost felt like coming home to be Ladybug again. Using the Black Cat miraculous hadn’t felt wrong per se, but it just didn’t fit as well, like wearing shoes that were half a size too big. Completely functional, comfortable enough, but just not quite right. She climbed up onto her balcony and threw out her yoyo in the direction she had heard the screaming. If she was as lucky as they said, maybe Chat Noir would already be there. Heck, maybe it would even be an easy one and she could make it home with time to finish that work before dinner. Wishful thinking she was sure, but it didn’t hurt to hope especially when all she had to focus on was swinging across Paris. Luckily enough, Chat Noir was already there when she arrived.

“Wonderful as ever to see you M’lady. I was in the area on _business_ and figured you could probably use a paw.” He grinned at her, making her roll her eyes.

“Enough small talk Chat, where’s the akuma?”

Chat rubbed the back of his neck and wouldn’t meet her gaze.  
“Yeah, see the thing is M’lady… I’m not sure. When I got here it was clear who the akumatised person was, but as I got up to them I noticed how confused they looked. Like it was definitely Hawkmoth’s costume style, but they didn’t seem to be under anyone’s control. And there wasn’t anything on them that could contain the akuma.”

Ok yeah, that did sound extremely weird even considering the existence of akumas in the first place. 

“Ok well do we have any idea what this akuma’s power is? Maybe we’re missing something.”

They both jumped down to speak to the person who looked like the akuma. She said she was just trying to get home to make dinner when someone came up to her and suddenly she was looking at herself walking away, now holding a tablet. She tried to follow but everyone seeing her started to cause a panic and she lost sight of herself. This person certainly didn’t sound like an akuma, she seemed completely in control of herself, and Hawkmoth didn’t seem to be telling her anything even though Ladybug and Chat Noir were right there in front of her. Ladybug concluded that this akuma must be a body snatcher, similar to Chameleon but instead of being a copy stole their actual body, leaving the civilian in theirs. She realised that the actual akuma could be anywhere by now. She needed to come up with a plan to flush the akuma out so they could get its item, clearly that tablet they were still carrying.  
Ladybug decided that the best way to find this akuma would be to use themselves as bait. She grabbed Chat and pulled him along with her, explaining the plan as she went. They would each do a large circle patrol around the area, making sure they were seen as much as possible, and then meet up at the Eiffel Tower and hope that the akuma would show itself. She knew it wasn’t the best plan, but it was all she had at the moment, and it was far too early to use her Lucky Charm yet. They both set off across the Parisian skyline in opposite directions and circled back to meet as planned. They stood together on a beam that allowed themselves to be easily spotted from the ground and began searching the crowd, hoping the akuma would reveal itself. When they couldn’t spot it after 2 minutes, Ladybug decided now was the time to use her Lucky Charm, what else could she do?

The charm that fell into her hands didn’t make any sense to her, but that wasn’t unusual. She started looking around trying to figure out how she was supposed to use it, but she couldn’t see any way it would help. Chat noticed her expression and suggested that maybe she could figure out what to do on the ground, since that was most likely where the akuma was going to be in a civilian body. She agreed and swung them both down to street level. A small crowd noticed their descent and came over to gush at their heroes. Ladybug continued to look around for whatever it was she was supposed to do while Chat started to handle the crowd. Suddenly a child ran through the crowd and went to throw himself at Ladybug. She caught the boy by instinct and noticed just in time that this kid was holding a tablet and immediately tried to grab her earrings.

Chat had turned when he heard Ladybug’s startled cry as she caught the boy and saw him reaching for her earrings. Without thinking, he called for his cataclysm which had the effect of immediately dispersing the surrounding crowd. The boy heard this and stopped grabbing for the earrings instead letting himself be dropped to the ground. Unfortunately for Chat he was too quick, and he ended up destroying the Lucky Charm before Ladybug had even had a chance to figure it out. In the moment of confusion, the little boy turned to face them and made a few taps on his tablet before turning and running back into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is kind of a cliffhanger, and I'm sorry about that. Hopefully it won't take me too long to continue the story because I hate to leave anyone hanging


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to really get into it now

Adrien experienced a sudden dizzy spell, as if his whole world suddenly shifted slightly. He closed his eyes and waited for it to pass, and suddenly heard a groan from beneath him. It sounded like some guy had fallen in front of him. Automatically he went to ask if they were ok, but the voice that came out was definitely not his own. His eyes popped open and he saw that the groan on the ground had come from… himself. He was standing staring down at himself on the ground… that was a new one. He reached out a hand to help… himself… up and noticed how much smaller it was than he was used to. He hauled Chat Noir to his feet and then steadied him as he almost tipped right back over. 

“Oh my god why am I so far from the ground?”

Adrien found it very surreal to not only be looking at himself, but to hear his own voice say something he hadn’t planned to say. It seemed that the voice was the thing that sparked recognition.

“And why do I sound like Chat?”, his body turned to face Adrien and he saw a look of shock cross his own features. He wondered if he’d ever looked like that before or if this was entirely new.

“Oh my god you’re me!” said Chat’s body. At this point Adrien figured that must be Ladybug in his body, as he was clearly in hers.  
“And I’m you! And you’re Ladybug! And I’m Chat Noir” Adrien had never heard his own voice spiral up in panic like that and it was almost just instinct to try and calm Ladybug down.

“Hey, hey its fine, we’ll be fine.” Adrien tried. He personally thought he sounded more soothing and believable as Ladybug than with his own voice, and it seemed like it was starting to get her attention when suddenly their miraculous beeped almost in tandem.

“Oh god,” he could hear his own voice starting to spiral up into a panic again, and so just grabbed hi own hand and pulled them both away from the area to find somewhere they could be alone.

For the first time he was glad they’d swapped miraculous because he didn’t have to try to figure out how to make her yoyo do what he wanted it to, he just had to get used to his change in size and where his centre of gravity was. Somehow it was easier with the added weight of his own body as he pulled Ladybug close to him. He swung them over several buildings before landing in an empty alley. It seemed the short trip had done something to get Ladybug’s mind back on the important things, because as they landed and their miraculous beeped again she turned to look at him with a determined look he recognised immediately even though it was coming from his own face.

“OK, this is going to be fine. We’re going to close our eyes, and we’re going to feed Tikki and Plagg, and then we’re going to find this Akuma and murder Hawkmoth.”

Adrien had no arguments about this, but he could tell she was still freaking out if she was actually talking about killing Hawkmoth. He had some doubts about this plan though, since they had no idea where that kid had gone, or even whether the Akuma was still in his body. And to be completely honest, even though he had used Ladybug’s powers recently, he still felt very off kilter in this new body, and he wasn’t sure he would actually be able to fight very well. Their miraculous both beeped again and Ladybug told him to close his eyes. As he did, he saw a flash of green light from behind them and felt the familiar magic if transforming, even if everything else about it felt completely off.

Adrien let out a sigh, tempted to sneak a look, but knew that he could never breach Ladybug’s trust like that. He shifted back until he felt the alley wall and then slowly sank to a sitting position. He went to bring his knees up to his chest, but immediately found the position too awkward. This was certainly not how he’d expected to first encounter breasts. He heard his own voice mention there were cookies in the purse, and then remembered to tell her that he had cheese in his front pocket.

“Oh my god this is too good!” Plagg cackled.

Adrien groaned, still surprised by how much higher his voice was now.

“Plagg, this isn’t the time.”

“Oh, but you don’t even know how perfect it is! Tikki, can we tell them how perfect this is?”

“Plagg you know we can’t reveal anything to them!”

“Both of you shut up and eat!” came Adrien’s annoyed voice to his left. 

There was silence then as the two kwamis took this to heart and silently ate their cookies and cheese. The silence was suddenly broken by both of their phones ringing at once. Adrien’s heartrate spiked as he realised he had no idea what time it was. They hadn’t been out looking for very long, but he’d ducked out of fencing when his phone had buzzed with the reports of the akuma. It was most likely Nathalie wondering why he hadn’t made it to whatever was next on his schedule, if he didn’t answer there was no doubt this would get back to his father and he have to deal with constant supervision again, and likely the loss of any free time he might have.

“Oh my god,” Adrien whispered, hearing panic in this new voice.

“Ignore them!” his own voice ordered back, sounding equally as panicked.

“I can’t. I’ll be in so much trouble!”

“Chat we can’t answer them, our identities-“

“I don’t care if you find out who I am,” he cut her off. “ _Please_ my Lady, if you care about me at all, answer it. Tell them that fencing ran long, anything!”

His phone continued to ring and Adrien’s heart sank. He was going to be in so much trouble. His father was going to be so mad.

“Hello?” he heard his own voice say into the phone. “Hey Nathalie.” Then there was a pause. Adrien assumed he was being lectured about schedules before she asked his whereabouts. Suddenly he felt a hand on his leg and realised she was reaching into her purse to get her phone for him. She dumped it into his hand, but he still wasn’t sure what to do. Ladybug was _very_ protective of her identity and this situation was forcing her to do something she didn’t want to, and he didn’t want to be part of something that would make her so uncomfortable.

“Answer it!” she whispered as it rang again.

Well I guess that answers that then. She may not have chosen for things to go this way, but she trusted him to do the right thing for her. The thought warmed him slightly and very hesitantly he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was pink jeans, before his eyes focused on the phone in his hands. The phone that was showing a picture of Sabine Cheng. Sabine Cheng who was listed in her contacts as Maman. Adrien stared in shock for a second before he was brought out of it by Marinette hitting his leg as she told Nathalie how his fencing practice had run long.

He swallowed his shock and answered the phone.  
“Hello?”

“Marinette, where are you? I called for you from the bakery and you didn’t answer.”

Well that removed any possible doubt left.

“Uhh, I went out with Alya,” he hesitated trying to come up with something believable “to take a break from that homework Mme Mendeleiv gave us.”   
In hindsight it was a pretty good thing that he already knew Ladybug as a civilian.

“Oh, I didn’t even see Alya leave. Well as long as you’re safe, make sure you’re home for dinner dear. Have fun with Alya, you need to have more fun dear. Oh, I’ve gotta go, more customers. I love you!” And then the line went dead.

He couldn’t believe that had worked, or that Marinette’s mother gave her love so casually. It made him cringe to think of what Marinette was listening to on his phone. He looked over and saw that she had finished her conversation and was now facing him, her face a mix of shock and concern. He didn’t know if it had anything to do with the phone call or if it was just from the forced identity reveal, but he almost hoped it was just his identity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late. I didn't realise I was even posting at the same time each week until chapter 3 and then my usual writing time was a bit distracting this week, so fingers crossed I can keep to a regular upload schedule for a bit longer. (Also I seem to be going for a perspective swap per chapter so let me know if that's working well or not)

Marinette didn’t hear most of the lecture she was given as soon as she answered the phone. She was trying to process that the Nathalie the phone said was calling her, did in fact sound like Nathalie Sancoeur, assistant to Gabriel Agreste. That and the fact that she had immediately been addressed as Adrien. She was almost glad for the lecture about schedules because her brain was freaking out at the discovery that not only was her long time crush and her most trusted friend and partner the same boy, but that she was now in the body of said boy. There was a pause in the lecture, that was filled by a sigh.

“I don’t want to have to keep giving you this talk Adrien, if this keeps happening it will start to impact things that I won’t be able to keep from your father. Where are you?”

“Fencing practice ran long,” Marinette said, giving the excuse she’d been provided, it seemed to work, and Nathalie’s voice seemed softer some how when she began talking again.

“Very well, please make your way back to the mansion, the Gorilla is currently running an errand for your father. Please try not to get delayed further.” She hung up before Marinette could get another word in, not that she knew what she would’ve said.

She hung up the phone and turned back to look at Adrien-herself-whatever. She could just hear her maman asking where she was, and wow that was new. She never realised Adrien’s hearing was this good. She supposed it was a side effect of him being Chat Noir. She was much more sensitive to the cold than she’d been before Tikki, and she often found herself craving rose petals. Apparently, she’d been called down to the bakery for something and her maman had called when she hadn’t answered, so nothing out of the ordinary there. Adrien gave a good excuse considering everything.  
‘It’s a good thing we know each other as civilians I guess’ Marinette thinks, and boy is she glad that her inner voice doesn’t seem to have changed at all.

He finished up with her maman, well she finished talking to him and hung up. That influx of customers was probably what she had been called down for. Adrien turned to look at her and cringed as he saw she was already looking at him. She hoped she wasn’t giving him the wrong impression, it was sort of hard to know what her face looked like since she wasn’t sure how her mannerisms would translate to his face. 

“Ok, so,” Marinette started. “You need to get home now, but I don’t know what for. It might’ve been in the lecture, but I wasn’t paying attention. Did my maman want me home?”

She was trying to keep it together since she had realised that there was nothing they could do right now and she was going to have to go back to his place, in his body, and continue with his schedule.

“Uhh, no she was just wondering where you were when you didn’t answer her calls from upstairs, but she believed me when I said you went out with Alya as a break from homework.”

Marinette groaned as she remembered that she hadn’t finished that homework before she’d had to go out to face this akuma.

“She said you should have fun with Alya, so you’re not expected home soon.” Adrien continued. A teasing smile crossed his face, Marinette’s face. “She said you need to have more fun. I’m not sure this is exactly what she meant, but you definitely can’t call this boring.”

“I don’t have time for fun right now! I’m trying to fit more play in since we fought Gamer 2.0 but that’s why I needed tonight to finish that physics work, and Alya was no help, just going on about Mr. Bug and Lady Noir.” Her voice was spiralling up again, which she was used to, but it had started from a much lower point, which both felt and sounded odd to her.  
Adrien put both hands on her shoulders and forced her to meet his eyes. Its very odd to be looking into her own eyes like this, but she can see the calm he’s trying to radiate at her, and the bluebell of her eyes seems to help somehow. She takes a big breath in, and slowly lets it out.

“I already finished that homework before the akuma attack, so I can do it again for you and make sure I go over the material with you before school to help you get the concepts. If I’m remembering right, what I’m late for is just piano practice which is just me alone in my room playing piano, but I’ve got a heap of recordings of my practice to put on for when I have to slip out, so you’ll be fine. I made Nathalie schedule me a day off tomorrow so I could go to Nino’s show in the park near school tomorrow afternoon. You’ll be fine unless something huge happens.”

“How can you be so calm? You were freaking out when our phones rang and now you’re calming me down.”

“Well I know I can’t ignore a call from Nathalie without risking the freedom I’ve worked so hard to gain, and I know that would mostly just make it harder to be Chat Noir.”

Marinette frowned at that, both at the fact that a missed call could result in the loss of the small amount of freedom Adrien has, and at the fact that he mostly seems concerned about how that would affect his duties as Chat Noir, and not his ability to see his friend’s and do things he enjoys.

Marinette takes another breath. “Ok. So, here’s what we’ll do. I’ll go back to your house and bluff my way through whatever gets scheduled and play your fake out piano practice. And you’ll go back to the bakery, where you’ll probably just be asked to man the counter… But you can probably get out of it if you mention that you need to do that homework. Also, if you wait until you can see its quieted down a bit.”

Adrien nodded his agreement to this plan.

“But what are we gonna do about that akuma? We don’t even know what it looks like anymore.”

“Well there’s nothing we can do tonight until I’m able to sneak out of your room, so I guess I can call you when your day is finished and we can go on a regular patrol.”

“I know when the schedule will give you time to patrol, so I can call you so you’re not waiting around to make sure the time is right. Let me just put my number into your phone.”

“Uhhh, you don’t have to do that.” Marinette said sheepishly.

Adrien turned her own confused eyes back on her.

“What?”

“Well uhhh, I got your number from Alya just before we had to deal with Copycat.” Marinette said, her hand nervously going to the back of her neck. Which just made her notice that Adrien’s hair is so much shorter than hers, which reminded her that this was Adrien’s hair she was running her hands through, which had her immediately pulling her hand back down from her head.

If Adrien thought any of that was odd, he was too focused on something else to say anything.

“So you’ve had my number for that long and never once texted me or anything?”

Marinette stiffened trying to figure out what she should say that wouldn’t make her look like a crazy stalker, but Adrien saved her that.

“Actually never mind, we don’t have time for this now. You’ve gotta go before Nathalie thinks you’ve taken too long to get home from school. We’ll talk more about all of this after. You’re gonna need to transform to get back to the mansion in time now.”

Marinette sighed softly in relief. The longer she could hold off that particular conversation, the better.

“You’re right. Time to do this again huh Plagg? Claws Out!”

As Plagg was dragged into the ring and the transformation took hold, Marinette couldn’t help but notice how different it felt, even to when she last used the Black Cat miraculous. It seems magic affects different bodies differently, who knew? Marinette didn’t leave immediately as Adrien was giving her an odd look.

“What? Does it look different with me as Chat in your body?” She really hoped it didn’t because she didn’t want to have to deal with Citizens asking about Chat Noir’s new look or wondering if Ladybug had replaced him.

“No you look normal, I just haven’t gotten to look at myself like this since Copycat, and we just brought him up again, so I was thinking about it anyway. The skin tight leather really does work for me huh?” he said with a teasing wink.

Marinette blushed at that and decided to cut her losses and head straight for the Agreste mansion. It seemed like this was going to get worse before it got better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a longer chapter, but apparently I enjoy writing Adrien receiving unconditional love and the fluff (and possibly angst) that ensues from that.   
> Also there will likely be no update next week since it'll be Christmas (and my Christmas usually lasts for 3 days because of how much family there is to see) but fingers crossed I can get out a new chapter before the next decade :P (I have a couple of plans for Marinette's experience as Adrien but I'm very open to any suggestions)

Adrien decided that since he wasn’t going to be missed for once, that he wouldn’t rush to make it back to the bakery. It was nice to just be able to walk around Paris without having to sneak around or be transformed. It was also nice not being recognised by everyone, although the looks he got from strangers in Marinette’s body might actually be more unnerving than the ones he got for being famous. Did people not realise that this was a 14-year-old body they were looking at like that? 

That brought a question to mind, could people tell that Ladybug and Chat Noir were teenagers? Surely it was obvious that they weren’t adults. And since it was fresh in his mind, he thought of Copycat. When it all happened he’d just been jealous of someone else having Ladybug’s attention, he could admit that now and see it for what it was, but Theo the sculptor was an adult. And he had a LOT of pictures of Ladybug in his studio. Far more than he had of Chat so they couldn’t possibly all be for reference. Did he not realise that Ladybug is only 14? He wasn’t sure if it was worse if he did know. The thought simultaneously sent a chill down his spine and stoked an anger within him. How dare anyone see his friend Marinette, his Ladybug as just an object!

He stopped walking as he realised that this line of thoughts was getting him nowhere. There wasn’t anything he could do now, and certainly not in this body. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and tried to unclench his fists. When he let out the breath and opened his eyes he felt a little better and decided that maybe he should just head straight to the bakery from here. It was starting to get late and although it wouldn’t be difficult for him, he didn’t want to have to be rushed through that physics homework a second time.

He walked in the front door of the bakery and was glad to see that it wasn’t too crowded which meant the rush was probably ending and they wouldn’t need his help. He really didn’t want to have to bluff his way through knowing the ins and outs of how the bakery was run. At the counter Sabine finished up with the customer she was serving and then turned to smile at Adrien. She quickly walked over and pulled him into a hug.

“Hi sweetie, did you have a good break with Alya?” she asked while still hugging him.

He was worried that he hadn’t reciprocated quickly enough, but she didn’t seem to notice anything, so he was probably in the clear. It’d been so long since he was hugged like this, so full of unconditional love. He pretty much got all his human contact from his friends at school, and Ladybug on patrols. He lost himself in the hug before realising she was waiting on an answer from him.

“Oh, yeah, yeah it was really good. But I should probably get back to that homework now. Come at it with fresh eyes.”

She released him from the hug and stroked his hair down to his cheek.

“What a good idea mon cœur, a fresh set of eyes is always helpful. I’m doing alright here now that the rush has died down, so why don’t you go and try to finish that homework and I’ll call you down for dinner.”

“OK, thanks Maman.” Adrien said as me made his way behind the counter. It felt a little odd using that term again, it made his chest feel a little tight, but in a good way.

He went through the bakery’s kitchen to get upstairs to the Dupain-Cheng residence and was accosted by Tom, who stopped kneading the dough he was working as soon as he saw him.

“There’s my little girl! Give me a quick hug before you head back upstairs, I promise won’t hug back and get you covered in flour.”

Adrien hesitated only for a second before detouring over and hugging the large man. With Marinette’s arms he couldn’t make it entirely around him, but Tom didn’t seem to mind in fact he seemed pleased.

“How’s your mother doing up front?”

“Well she said she’s survived the rush, so I guess it can only go up from here.” Adrien answered hoping that would be enough. It seemed it was as Tom merely nodded with a smile.

“Good good, well you go on with whatever it was you had planned and we’ll call you down for dinner. Love you.” He said and then went back to kneading the dough.

Adrien smiled at him and continued up to the house. It was nice how freely Marinette’s parents gave out affection and their love. He felt warmed through and he’d only talked to them for a few minutes. He hadn’t gotten that much love or affection out of his own father in the entirety of the time since his mother disappeared.

As he was about to head up the stairs to Marinette’s room, he was stopped by Tikki.

“Umm, Adrien would you mind too terribly waiting here for a moment? I know there’s a couple of things up there that Marinette would probably rather you didn’t see”

Adrien blinked at the kwami, not quite understanding but deciding to trust her judgement.

“OK, well you can go up first and hide whatever you think will be a problem and then you can come back and get me.”

The kwami nodded at him and then zipped up the stairs and phased through the trapdoor. Adrien was left by himself in the living room, wondering what Marinette could possibly have to hide. And then wondering if she had done this all the times he’d been over. Before he could go too far down that train of thought, he noticed some pictures on that mantle, clearly of a baby and little girl Marinette. He smiled seeing photos of such a happy baby with her parents and got wistful about his own past.

He remembers being happy with his mother, he remembers his father making time to be with both of them, but he doesn’t have any photos of it, or from an earlier time that he wouldn’t remember. He doesn’t know if that’s because there aren’t any or if his father just collected them all up and hid them away when his mother disappeared. He could be weird about things that remind him of the time before. Like he kept the large portrait of them all in his office, but that was about it. There were a few of his earlier modelling shots in his office too, but none of him as a small child and no others of his mother.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Tikki flying in front of his face and telling him it was ok for him to go up now. Adrien smiled at her and her concern for her chosen. Knowing Plagg he was probably going out of his way to draw attention to things like the dirty sock pile he slept in, and hopefully he didn’t know the password to Adrien’s computer because he’s sure Plagg would just relish in going through all his pictures of Ladybug for her.

As he got up to Marinette’s room, he didn’t notice anything different from the last time he’d been here, which either meant that Tikki worked fast, or Marinette overreacts and there’s not actually that much stuff to hide away. With a mental shrug at his partner’s eccentricities Adrien heads over to her desk where he can see the physics homework still laid out. She was probably working on it when she saw the news about the akuma. She hadn’t gotten very far along, but Adrien knew the material and he’d already done it once before, so it didn’t take him long at all to finish it.

When he finished, he put it all back into Marinette’s backpack that he recognised from school and then wondered what he should do now. Usually every moment of his day is scheduled, but now he was just waiting upstairs to be called down for dinner. He went back over to Marinette’s desk and woke up her computer, only to realise he didn’t have the password. The lock screen was a lovely selfie of her and Alya that made Adrien smile. He then noticed the cork board behind her monitor that was filled with photos of her friends and little bits of sketches, designs she was working on, just everything that screamed Marinette. He smiled at that, remembering that Marinette was also his Ladybug. Things he’d wondered about her he now found he had the answers to. He couldn’t wait to be able to talk to her about everything. Ladybug had been the person closest to knowing him best, and now finding out that it was Marinette just made him sure that she knew him more than anyone else in the world.

But suddenly doubt crept in. Ladybug and Marinette may know a lot of things about him, but did either of them even like him? Ladybug constantly rebuffed his flirtations, and he still wasn’t sure Marinette had even forgiven him for that whole gum incident on his first day. She barely ever talked to him and always seemed to get quiet when she realises he’s there. She’s so outgoing and kind with the rest of the class (minus Chloe) but she seems to want to just ignore him. Maybe this reveal is the universe trying to make it clear that he was lucky to even get friendship in the form of Ladybug. 

“Adrien, are you alright?” Tikki interrupts his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“Are you alright? You’ve got the face that Marinette gets when she thinks to hard about…” she hesitates. “The future”

“Tikki, does Marinette like me?” he asks.

“What do you mean?” Tikki asks, slightly taken aback. “You’re her partner of course she likes you.”

“No that’s Chat Noir, he’s a superhero who’s saved her life and helped save Paris. What about just Adrien, the boy in her class she seems to go out of her way to avoid sometimes, who she can’t get a full sentence out to. Now that she knows its me, do you think she’ll want a new partner? She’s chosen a lot of other good teammates; she could easily choose one of them over me now that she knows who I am.”

He suddenly got a face full of angry kwami who held his cheeks to make sure he was looking at her.

“Now Adrien Agreste you listen here! Chat Noir and Ladybug are two halves of a whole, the reason they’re always out at the same time is because one can’t properly work without the other. It doesn’t matter what Ladybug or Marinette thinks of you, you will ALWAYS be Chat Noir. And even if Marinette didn’t like you, she wouldn’t stop being your teammate because of it. You know each other so well now and it would be near impossible to make that work with any other miraculous holder. And of course Marinette likes you! She only can’t get a coherent sentence out around you becau-“

Tikki suddenly cut herself off and looked away from him, while still holding his cheeks.

“Because why?”

Tikki still wouldn’t look at him.

“Its not my place to say right now Adrien. Marinette trusts me as a confidant and I can’t break that trust over this right now. I hope you can understand.”

The more time he spent with Marinette’s family, the more envious he became. Two parents who openly loved and gave affection and a kwami who helped her through her life and kept her secrets. Her concern for both her chosen and him still brought a smile to his face though.

“Alright Tikki, I trust you. And thank you for caring. Not many people seem to do that for me.”

That got Tikki to look back at him with a sad look, but before she could say anything Adrien interrupted.

“So what should I do while I wait for dinner?”

“Well you could play Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Marinette has it on her computer up here, I’ll bring it up for you.”

Adrien smiled at her and thanked her for being so helpful. Time to see if he can ruin Marinette’s high scores before dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of undecided about Adrien's experience in Marinette's body. Like Marinette definitely suffers from anxiety and I don't think Adrien's any stranger to that, but I feel like some of the thought spirals he gets caught in in this chapter could very possibly be due to chemical imbalances in Marinette's body and I guess I just decided I didn't want to get into that can of worms, but felt like I wanted to bring it up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I knew there was no way I was going to get anything done over Christmas (which is 4 days from the 24th to the 27th for me) or New Years, but when I sat down to write last week I just kept letting myself be distracted, and then when I finished this chapter last night I was without internet to post it and yeah. I hope everyone enjoys and that I can get back into the swing of this and be more consistent again.

About half a block out from the Agreste mansion, Marinette dropped into a deserted alley and transformed back. She caught Plagg and put him in Adrien’s shirt pocket. She figured that’s probably where he was most of the time anyway.

“I’ll feed you again when we get back to Adrien’s room Plagg. Hopefully it won’t be too long, I don’t really need another lecture from Nathalie, it’ll all just go over my head anyway.”

Plagg sighed from the pocket but didn’t say anything. As Marinette approached the gate, she realised that she didn’t have Adrien’s fencing gear. She knew he wasn’t lying about the fencing excuse exactly so that probably meant his gear would still be in his locker at school. Hopefully Nathalie would just buy the excuse that it’d been left behind so that he wouldn’t be even later getting home.

As Marinette approached, the gates automatically opened, an experience she’d never had herself when coming here. Even when she had a legitimate reason she still had to prove herself to the camera by the gate. As she got up to the front door, it opened with Nathalie waiting there. Her face gave nothing away so Marinette had no clue if she’d made it in acceptable time or if Adrien was going to be in trouble for this. She gave what she hoped was Adrien’s winning smile as Nathalie stepped aside to let her in.

“Thank you for not dawdling, but you’re still late for the start of your piano practice. You still have an hour left, and then you’re needed for a fitting for the photoshoot next week.”

With that she just walked off leaving Marinette standing there. She felt Plagg hit her chest through the pocket and so started moving towards Adrien’s room. As she got there she closed the door and Plagg flew out and took Adrien’s phone off her and set it up to start playing. As long as nothing else got too loud it should work fine, but for safety Marinette decided to sit down at the piano.

“Plagg, Adrien didn’t say anything about a photoshoot! I don’t know how to be a model!” Marinette panicked.

“Relax bug, this is just a fitting. No one’s gonna expect you to do anything but stand still and hold your arms out for measurements. You probably won’t even have to take off your shirt” Plagg said.  
“Although he has been getting put in tighter fitting clothes recently” Plagg mumbled, Marinette only hearing it because of Adrien’s miraculous enhanced hearing.

She felt her face blush at that, both at the idea of having to undress Adrien’s body and at the reminder that Adrien’s modelling had started to take a decided turn that she was always happy to look at, but that made her very uncomfortable to think about. Adrien is only 14 but apparently that’s old enough for Gabriel to start selling the idea of his son as a sexual object. He really did only see his son as a means to an end for his company. That much was clear to Marinette from what she knew about how Adrien felt about some of the things he was forced to do. And it was also clear that Gabriel thought that controlling every aspect of his son’s life was the only way to get him to comply, as evidenced by nearly every minute of his day being scheduled. Marinette sighed for her friend and his home life. She’d known from fairly early on that Chat didn’t have the best home life or relationship with his father, and knowing what she did now, it was about as bad as she would’ve guessed.

Not knowing what to do with herself in the hour before someone came to take her away to the next activity, Marinette laid her hands on the keys in front of her to test how much muscle memory Adrien’s body had. The hands seemed to fall in a particular place and they were perfectly curved over the keys as she’d often seen, but she had no idea what should happen next. Apparently she hadn’t just learned piano through the osmosis of being in Adrien’s body. Shame, that might’ve been funny to just break out in her own body if she practiced for this hour.

Plagg flew back over and rested on the piano with a wedge of camembert he’d grabbed from somewhere. Marinette wrinkled her nose at the stinky cheese and felt a wave of sympathy for Adrien having to have something like that on hand for akumas.

“Do you have to have such stinky cheese Plagg?” Marinette asked, not knowing what they should talk about.

“Yeah pretty much. I’m the kwami of destruction, so technically I can eat anything that’s rotting, but my holders tend to get less questions about cheese than say, mouldy bread. Besides, why wouldn’t I get my creamy, stinky delight when I’ve got a holder who can afford it in such perfect quantities!” Plagg said before he swallowed the wedge whole.

Marinette smiled at the kwami, even though it was kind of disgusting to watch him do that. She knew he’d never admit it, but Plagg was always looking out for Adrien in his own way and it made her happy to know that there was someone in his corner in this big empty house.

Time seemed to move both laboriously slow, and incredibly quick. Marinette was bored out of her mind just sitting by the piano listening to the recordings Adrien had made, as lovely as they were. And she didn’t want to go through any of his stuff because that would be a violation of his trust and the modicum of privacy he even had. But it also seemed like no time at all when Nathalie knocked on the door and Plagg shut off the phone and flew it and himself back into Adrien’s pocket. 

Nathalie didn’t say anything as she led Marinette out of Adrien’s room and to the waiting car. It remained silent as they drove to wherever it was they were going to. Marinette certainly didn’t know what to say to break the silence and then realised, maybe this was part of why Adrien was always so quiet. Obviously he had an image to uphold for his father, but if most of his life was devoid of conversation like this, it was no wonder he rarely spoke up in class or even just with their friends. It made her sad because usually only children were good at talking to adults, but it seemed like Adrien just never got to talk to anyone until he’d started going to school.

When they arrived, Marinette was immediately whisked off by someone who took her to the tailor. She stood very still and moved as instructed as a measuring tape was wrapped in every possibly direction over every inch of Adrien’s body. The tailor was reading out numbers as he went and the assistant seemed to have no trouble keeping up, even though Marinette herself would lose track of exactly what measurement that number was for. It was a little eye opening as to what she was likely to experience if she were to go into making clothes over just design. Truth be told she did enjoy making her designs herself, she loved the feeling of accomplishment it gave her, and she knew those skills wouldn’t go to waste in her life whatever she chose to do. But she really could do without constantly stabbing herself with a needle, and if she were to work under a tailor or open her own custom clothes shop, she realised she would need to get at least a little better with numbers.

As she was thinking about all of this, the tailor apparently finished with the measurements and she was jolted out of her thoughts by being pushed into a nearby dressing room with some of the things they were altering. Marinette started to panic, she couldn’t undress Adrien’s body! Aside from how much of a violation that would feel like, she wasn’t sure her own brain could handle it. Plagg flew out from her shirt pocket and put his paws on her cheeks to get her to look at him. 

“Listen Bug, this is fine. It’s gonna be fine. Just close your eyes and get dressed like you normally would, I’ll be here and make sure nothing goes wrong.”

Marinette let out a shaky breath she hadn’t known she was holding and tried to smile at the kwami. She knew Chat had complained about him in the past, the stinky cheese he ate and hid all over his room and how often he made fun of him, but Marinette could tell that he did actually care. And if he cared this much about her, someone he’d only met a handful of times, then there was no doubt in her mind that there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Adrien.

“Ok, you’re right, I can do this.”

She put down the pile of clothes and picked out the first item. She slid Adrien’s over shirt off and then closed her eyes as she pulled his shirt over her head. She reached out and Plagg handed her the first shirt and made sure it wasn’t backwards as she pulled it on. She then closed her eyes tighter as she reached for the buttons on Adrien’s pants. She knew he was wearing underwear, but she wasn’t taking any chances with this. Plagg helped her step into the new pants and she fumbled with the fly with her eyes closed, not wanting to risk anything. Plagg sighed from where he was floating in front of her, she was just as bad as Adrien but in a different direction. 

Once the pants were on correctly, Marinette opened her eyes and looked in the mirror of the dressing room. Her designer’s eye could tell where they needed to make the alterations, so hopefully this wouldn’t take too long. She stepped back out of the dressing room and onto the small podium in the centre of the room and waited as the tailor first circled her and assessed the outfit before moving in and making the adjustments that Marinette had already seen needed altering. It pleased her to know that she had been right in what needed changing. Thankfully she was also right about the alterations not taking too long and soon she was sent back to the dressing room. She and Plagg started a system that seemed to be working well, and they got through the changes and alterations fairly quickly after that. It went well enough that after they’d done the first pile of outfits she’d been given, the tailor announced that he could finish everything else with the measurements he had and the first outfits they’d changed.

Marinette tried not to sigh with relief when it was over, remembering that she had Adrien’s image to keep up, but she couldn’t help slumping back once she was in the car and heading back to the mansion. She was given back Adrien’s phone and saw she had several messages from her own phone. She was glad Adrien had a new enough phone to have facial recognition and thumbprint unlocking because she suddenly realised she hadn’t asked what his phone password was. She assumed Tikki had unlocked her phone for Adrien. 

_Hey, piano practice is supposed to be over, are you being dragged to dinner tonight?_

And another one from about 10 minutes later.

_I’m going to guess from your lack of response that something else was shoved into my schedule, so text me when you see this._

_I hope you haven’t been forced into something too boring. Especially since I’m having such a great time :winking cat emoji:_

Marinette smiled at the last text. It just cemented in her brain that Adrien was definitely her kitty. She texted back about how she was dragged to the fitting and that it all went fine. She decided to keep it vague and not bring up that she’d had to change Adrien’s clothes or about Plagg helping her. She was still kind of embarrassed about the whole thing, even with Plagg’s help.

_“At least you didn’t have to do anything but stand there. Although that kind of describes most of my job, except people are telling me what emotion to show at the same time :P”_ Adrien texted back.

Marinette smiled at that even though it made her a little sad that even Adrien thought of himself as something of a dress up doll. The phone buzzed again in her hand.

_Hey, is Nathalie there with you? Ask her if father wants me to have dinner with him or if I can just have dinner in my room._

She looked up from the phone and over at Nathalie who was also looking at her phone.

“Hey Nathalie?” she asked. “Does father want me to have dinner with him tonight? Because if he’s not going to be there, I’m kind of tired so if I could have dinner in my room maybe?”  
She hoped she sounded enough like Adrien. She had his voice, but that didn’t give her his mannerisms. Luckily, Nathalie didn’t seem to notice anything was off.

“No, your father is very busy tonight, so I’m sure he won’t mind if you take your meal in your room.” She answered without looking up from her phone.

Marinette let out a small breath and relayed that information to Adrien. It let them make plans for when they can meet to try and find this akuma again. Before she knows it, they’re back at the mansion and she’s being left in the foyer as Nathalie walks off still looking at her phone while telling her what time dinner will be delivered to Adrien’s room. And then she was suddenly completely alone in this cavernous foyer. That seemed to be a big part of Adrien’s day, being left alone in large rooms. She assumed it was to give the illusion that he wasn’t a prisoner, but a gilded cage is still a cage in Marinette’s opinion.

She gently sighed and made her way back to Adrien’s room to wait for dinner to be brought to her. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I know nothing about clothes?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, but it seemed the universe was working against me for this one. Every time I sat down to write something happened, either I was having writer's block, or I was in too distracting an environment, and a couple of times I lost internet so I couldn't find out some details from the show that I needed or post even if I finished the chapter. But it's done and I hope it makes sense because I don't want to test fate by trying to proofread it.

Adrien waited at the top of the Eifel Tower for Marinette to show up. He’d left her place as soon as dinner was finished, not knowing how long exactly things would take on Marinette’s end, and not wanting to keep her waiting. Dinner had been amazing. He took his first bite and just had to let Sabine know how good it was. It brought a pleased smile to her face, so he figured he’d said the right thing. And then Sabine and Tom had launched into a conversation about their day at the bakery, filling him in on the goings on of everything. Adrien didn’t know how Marinette’s day had been so he mostly kept quiet but it was so nice to just be part of a conversation like this. As he finished up his food, Sabine had pointed out how quiet he’d been and how that was a little unusual. Adrien had panicked a little and just claimed that he was tired and asked to be excused back up to Marinette’s room. Her parents gave him a smile and told him not to stay up too late then. He still felt warm inside thinking about it now, even in the freezing winds of the top of the tower.

His thoughts turned to Marinette and how she must be dealing with his life. No one really talked to Adrien unless they were telling him what he needed to do, and if the change from that to Marniette’s parents was as jarring for her as it was for him… He was a little worried about how she would be handling it. Moving from as much conversation as he’d had today to the near total silence he was used to…

His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed movement in the darkness. It came closer and soon he was able to see that it was Marinette. He had to keep it clear in his mind because it would get too weird to think about that being himself bounding over rooftops towards him. 

“Hey Bugaboo,” he automatically said as she landed next to him. “uhh, sorry. Force of habit. Are you doing all right?”

He was very surprised when she suddenly pulled him into a hug, but he wasn’t going to complain. He was being hugged by his lady, although he tried not to think about the fact that it was his own body. Actually, his body felt really nice against him like this. Big enough to make him feel safe and protected while not making him feel small or easily overpowered. And strangely enough, he enjoyed the smell a lot. When he was in the suit, he didn’t smell like camembert anymore and he smelled like him. And apparently Marinette’s body liked that smell, because he felt like he could just live in that smell for a while. He realised he must’ve been completely engrossed in the hug because he suddenly noticed that she was talking, and it sounded like she had been for a bit.

“- And I just make it worse when I see you and brush you off too, but I really only see you for akuma attacks and its always like you’re not taking it seriously. But it’s just because this is the only time you get to actually be you with no restrictions and I’m sorry if I made you feel like I don’t like you, it’s just sometimes I need you to be more serious. But that doesn’t make any of this better-”

Adrien pulled away from the hug, even though he didn’t really want to because he needed to get Marinette to slow down so he could understand her.  
“Woah, woah, Marinette slow down. What are you talking about?”

He put his hand on her cheek (or his own cheek really) to make sure she looks at him. She’s worked herself up a bit and there are tears starting to form in her eyes.

“Your world is so silent all the time and then you go out to be Chat Noir and finally be free, and all I do is tell you to be quiet and take things more seriously. And I can feel from just that hug that your body craves more, but you never ask for it, probably because I’ve made you think I don’t like you and wouldn’t touch you because I think you’re just a flirt.”

She looked away from him and he stayed quiet thinking. Sure, Ladybug was always telling him to take the akumas more seriously, but she was right. And she had never made him feel like he needed to stay quiet to gain her approval like he did with the adults in his life. In fact one of the things that he loved was when Ladybug quipped back with him, usually just on patrols, but she always made him feel heard, even if she also made it clear how she felt about some of his worse puns.

“Marinette, you’ve never once made me feel the way Nathalie and my father do. As Marinette or as Ladybug. Marinette is always working so hard to make sure everyone gets heard sometimes and no one is excluded, and yeah Ladybug wants me to take fights more seriously, but she never made me feel like I had to shut up to keep our partnership. The most I ever got from Ladybug was annoyance, not outright anger, and I think that’s at least some part of why I fell for you.”

He put his other hand on her face to make her look at him again, so she would be sure that he meant what he said, and it wasn’t just a platitude. He watched the still kind of surreal sight of his own eyes going wide as Marinette took in what he’d said. Actually, this was sort of like when he talked to himself in the mirror.

“On my first day of school, I didn’t make it there, but I found this weird ring in my room and it gave me exactly what I needed. It gave me a way to escape and have a voice. And the first thing that happened on my first run across the city was getting tangled up with a girl who’d just experienced the same sudden change as me. She flung me right at a giant stone monster and I thought she was crazy, but her plan worked perfectly, and I realised she was crazy awesome. It was our first time though, and she made a mistake. She was worried that she couldn’t do it. But she not only came back and fixed her mistake, she publicly told off the supervillain who created the mess and I knew then that there’d never be another girl for me.”

He paused and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Kind of to my own detriment because it meant I didn’t properly notice this awesome girl in my class. Plagg kept calling her my girlfriend and I probably should’ve realised he was right because of how it got to me.” He suddenly thought about the incident with Marinette’s father turning into Weredad and realised that Plagg must’ve been laughing at him that whole time. Having to let down Marinette gently because he was in love with… Marinette. And her trying to get the whole night to end because she didn’t actually love Chat Noir because she loved Adrien.

They were both silent for a while, Adrien having nothing more to add right now, and Marinette clearly stunned and trying to take everything he said in. Suddenly Adrien found himself pulled into another hug. This one felt more natural and Adrien found himself melting into it. He didn’t know how long they stood there like that, but when they pulled away, it was noticeably darker.

“Oh, wow it got dark so quickly. I don’t think we’re going to find anything now, especially since we’ve got no new leads, and I don’t think this akuma is going to make itself known until it wants to.” Marinette said.

“I guess we should just call it a night huh” Adrien suggested hesitantly. He knew that he often didn’t want to go back to his dark empty room, and he didn’t want to make Marinette go through that if she really didn’t want to.

Marinette thought about it for a second and then nodded at him. “Nathalie said you didn’t have anything scheduled for tomorrow, I think it was your Saturday off for the month, so we should be able to meet up tomorrow morning and start searching again. I’ll contact you in the morning about where we can meet.”

Well, if Marinette thought she’d be alright then she probably would be. Adrien was a little hesitant to let her go back to that empty cavern called his room, but he knew she would be okay with Plagg. He grabbed her hand as she turned to leave and when she turned to face him, he kissed her hand and immediately turned and swung back towards the bakery with a small smile on his face. He was pretty sure his body would react to that kiss and it was certainly fun to finally get one over on Ladybug. They would find this akuma tomorrow and he would fix everything and he was certain they would be stronger for all these revelations, even if it might take a while to get there.


End file.
